


Remember Me

by Kneesbees



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneesbees/pseuds/Kneesbees
Summary: Monika returns to the world she destroyed. She's haunted by a life that she can't return to. A determined Sayori tries her best to weave everything together despite the very seams of a game that's barely tethered. Both must sort through the confusion and debacle of their world falling apart.





	Remember Me

There she was in all her glory. Poised and determined. Her mannerisms have definitely changed. She folded her arms tightly against her chest. My head was still pretty hazy, but I promised myself I wouldn’t show weakness.

The classroom had been quiet for some time. I hoisted myself on the adjacent desk, throwing my weight on the edge.

“Well, well well-…” I approached her with the same if not more determination. This must have been the first time since our last encounter to see each other in person. I can see her composure start to fade as she pivots her foot away from me. Her eyes are the first to break contact with mine. “Ahaha, we both know what’s going to happen next…”

Before I could continue my monologue, I felt something press against my foot. It rolled against the sole. Before long karma decided to visit me once again and my face was greeted by the ground. _Intimidation, nailed it._

“I don’t think either of us predicted that’s what was going to happen next.”

A laugh escaped me. I tilted my head up as I pushed up from the ground a second time. Almost instinctually, she reached out to pull me up, but retracted her hands moments before I reconnected eye contact.  

Yuri’s depilated wine bottle rolled behind me, its sweet remaining nectar furnishing the floor with a nice purple glaze. _Oh fuck me._

“M-Monika, listen.” Sayori demanded. Beyond the azure ocean that colored her iris, there lit a fiery passion that illuminated its gradient. Shades of different blues pushed and pulled in a whirlpool leaving a misty, yet satisfying aura. _Maybe this is why people felt compelled to let their guard down with her._

“Monika!”

“What?”

“Were you paying attention?”

“Listen, Miss President. I hear you… -loud and clear,” I slurred. “No need to shout.”

“…Monika. Where did you even get that bottle?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yes…that’s why I asked.”

The background behind her began spinning; I squinted at her to refocus my gaze. Her stance looking a little more relaxed. 

“Stop moving.”  I muttered to the desks around us under my breath as I paced behind her. “I thought you were president, shouldn’t you know all the answers.” I glance back to her soft gaze.

“Don’t worry your pretty head. I didn’t exploit the game.” Her eyebrows rose.

“I stole it.” Her eyebrows lowered.

I gestured upwards with my finger. I collect my thoughts and start, “Did you know that there are so many assets that don’t get used in game? They’re all tucked away somewhere, sometimes in places where they’re not naturally supposed to occur. We have a whole different background unused just lying around for the player.”

Sayori titled her head. “Hmm?”

“Well it most likely was a placeholder for the protagonist’s house.”

I try to hold my tongue and look to see any bodily reaction from her. I nervously continue, “So one of those said assets was the wine bottle that Yuri mentions. Though it’s never seen by the player, we still have access to it. It’s typically in Yuri’s possession, though she doesn’t quite know that.”

Sayori nods her head. I fold my arms and state, “Now it’s my turn.” We both knew this was coming. However, staying in this hell paled in comparison to what I wanted next. “You must be truly desperate to bring me back.”

She didn’t have much of a choice. _Good_.

I leaned against the desk between us. I placed my chin against my folded hands. “How much do you remember?”

“Everything. Everything from the original playthrough.”I felt a slight twinge from my heart. _If only it’s intensity could be altered 100 fold._

“Original?”

“All the bad things you did to everyone to get with _them_.”

My eyes lowered as I maintained my posture. “So…anything else?”

It must have been something I said or done because she remained still for a few moments. _Great job. Monika, friend to all._

I bit my lip and glanced at the closet in the back.

“Listen, Monika. I think what you did was truly terrible. Your intentions were extremely cruel. But…after all the things you did. I still think you’re a good person deep inside. At least you can still be.”

I could feel warmth emanating from my cheeks as I pull away from the conversation. The weight on my shoulders feels lighter. _Possibly the alcohol still._ However, Sayori’s expression had become sullen as our lively atmosphere became a lot smaller. 

Sayori concentrated on the wooden tiles between us.

“We don’t have much time, but I need you to teach me everything you know about being president.”

Sudden flashes of an empty classroom, a scorching light, and _them_ filled my vision.

“Listen…” I pinched the bridge of my nose. “I know where this is going and I’m going to save you and everyone a lot of pain. There is no hope. What you’re doing is pointless. It’s not-.”

“I DON’T CARE! They-they deserve a good ending. I want to try.”

“The best ending is where we all die and never have to experience any of this.”

“Maybe for you…”

It felt like poison dripping from my tongue, but I spat back, “You brought me back for advice. Well here it is. Give up. But I don’t have to tell you that, you’re an expert.”

She set her arms to her sides. Her demeanor relaxed. She sighed, “I get it. I know the feeling. It’s suffocating. You feel like you’re drowning, but you look around you and everyone is ok. All you want to do is breathe, but no matter how much you fight, it feels like you only sink further.”

 Her hand finds its way to my shoulder and continued, “I wish I knew back then, but I know now.” I feel my mouth dry up completely as I repress the temptation of falling forward into her arms, but my hand betrays me and instead finds its way on top of her hand.

Her face beamed with stupid satisfaction, but I couldn’t help but join in.  

Nothing could take away from this moment. The sun was shining. The flowers in the background still were beautiful as ever. I could practically see myself picking them. _Wait…_

My heart began pacing as I dashed towards the windows. _Oh shit._  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A reboot.


End file.
